


Impromptu Rooftop Confessions

by Mikauzoran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Adrien finally asks Marinette on a date, Adrinette, Chat Noir is a Multimouse stan, Cheek Kisses, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Lady Noir - Freeform, Ladybug is not jealous, Love Confessions, Marichat, Marinette finally confesses to Adrien...in a roundabout way, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: Chat Noir raves about Multimouse and admits his feelings for Marinette to his partner. Ladybug is not jealous, just incredibly tired from using three Miraculouses at once, so it’s understandable when she accidentally reveals her identity. Chat Noir ends by asking Marinette on a coffee date with Adrien Agreste. They live happily ever after.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 68
Kudos: 502





	Impromptu Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Mikau, and I don't know how this happened. ^.^; I was trying to do a drabble last night. Like, an honest-to-goodness, one-hundred-word drabble. Look how spectacularly I failed! XD
> 
> Enjoy the Lady Noir/Marichat fun. The writing prompt was "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

“She was _amazing_ ,” Chat Noir gushed…much as he had been doing the past quarter of an hour as they made their rounds, searching for signs of akuma activity.

Ladybug nodded, responding to her partner with an unenthusiastic, “Mmhm.”

She was well beyond feigning interest in the topic of Multimouse.

“She’s so smart,” he giggled, “and so good at thinking on her feet! An incredible strategist, a fierce fighter, a wonderful friend, and did you hear that mouse pun today? ‘Get away _squeaky_ clean’!”

Just recalling it sent him into peals of laughter all over again.

“Marinette is _hilarious_!” he sighed.

“Mmhm. She’s great,” Ladybug agreed wearily.

They’d gotten into a pinch earlier that day with a multiplying slime akuma, and they’d needed the Mouse Miraculous. Unfortunately, Ladybug couldn’t just use the Miraculous herself because she was pretty sure her partner would notice that Ladybug using the Mouse Miraculous looked like Marinette using the Mouse Miraculous. She had no choice but to combine the Ladybug, Fox, and Mouse Miraculouses to pull off an elaborate stunt.

It had left her physically and mentally exhausted, and, now, all she wanted to do was get through this patrol, go home, and pass out.

Understandably, she wasn’t really up to listening to her partner rave about how amazing Marinette was and how they needed to add her to their permanent roster.

“We definitely need to add her to the team,” Chat remarked predictably.

Ladybug groaned. “No, Chat Noir. Marinette _can’t_ join the team. She’s for emergencies only. End of discussion.”

“Why are you so set against her?” he demanded as he slowed to a stop, hands going to rest on his belt as he glared down at his partner sullenly. “Marinette has more than proven herself, Ladybug. She’d be a real asset to our team.”

“Chat Noir, I said no,” she replied through gritted teeth, contemplating crying or pulling her hair out or both. “Can you just drop it?”

As expected, he did not drop it. For some reason, Chat Noir had picked Marinette joining the so-called “Team Miraculous” as his personal hill to die on.

“Ladybug, you’re clearly not thinking logically about this,” he snorted. “It only makes sense to have her help out regularly. Why don’t you…”

He trailed off, poison green eyes going as wide as limes as his mouth fell open.

Ladybug quirked an eyebrow at that, wondering what great revelation her partner thought he had made.

“Wait a minute,” he whispered breathlessly. “Don’t tell me… Ladybug, are you _jealous_?”

She blinked. Twice.

Of all the stupid…

“What?” she scoffed. “No.”

“You are!” he gasped. “You’re jealous of Marinette!”

All she wanted to do was collapse and sleep for twenty-four solid hours. Why did he have to be so infuriating and dumb when she was cranky and drained?

“No, I’m not,” she growled, quickly losing patience. “Chat Noir, why in the world would I be jealous of myself?”

“Because of my feelings for Marinette,” he retorted without missing a beat, already having prepared the script in his head.

Ladybug’s jaw dropped as she mentally tripped over the concept of Chat Noir having feelings for Marinette.

“You’re jealous because you’ve finally developed feelings for me,” he accused, “but it’s too late now that I…”

What she had said finally caught up to him.

He swallowed and tentatively inquired, “Sorry, but did you just ask why you’d be jealous of… _yourself_?”

Her mouth snapped shut, and she began to sweat profusely inside of her super suit. “…No.”

They stared at one another.

Ladybug gulped. “…Did you just imply…that you have romantic feelings for Marinette?”

He took a tentative step forward and nodded. “I think I have a type. A very, very specific type.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little at himself in his desperate, hopeless situation. “I’m pretty sure my type is so specific that I’m only ever going to be able to love one person…because it looks like I’ve fallen in love with you twice, Marinette.”

Ladybug covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Chat winced, his hopes crumbling. “Should I take that as a ‘Thanks, Chat Noir, but I still don’t feel the same way’?”

She dropped her hands from her face and opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she saw the droop of his ears and tail, the slump of his shoulders, and the look of utter defeat on his downturned, disconsolate features.

Her chest hurt to see him looking so despondent. It was like a thousand sewing needles piercing her lungs.

She couldn’t bring herself to break his heart yet again.

So, instead, she swallowed and replied in a small voice, “It’s complicated, Chat Noir. It would be a lie to say that I was completely indifferent to you,”

His ears perked up, and his posture straightened, an amazed, dazed expression dawning on his face.

“but there’s still someone else,” she rushed to add before he could get his hopes up again, “and I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to date as superheroes.”

He frowned, and his lips parted to respond, but she shook her head and cut him off.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have the energy to argue about this tonight,” she apologized gently but firmly enough that he would know not to try to debate the issue. “Using three Miraculouses at once really drained me, and all I want to do right now is go home and pass out.”

He looked like he was going to protest for the split-est of seconds, but then he let it drop, giving her a warm, sympathetic smile and an understanding nod. “You do look beat. …Can I give you a lift home?”

She only hesitated for the sake of appearances, biting her lip and looking conflicted before giving in and letting him carry her. “…All right. I guess that would be okay just this once, but only because I’m dead on my feet.”

Ever so gently, Chat Noir scooped Ladybug up into a bridal carry and started out for Tom and Sabine’s bakery, endeavoring to keep his pace as steady as possible.

Ladybug wrapped her arms loosely around him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, her nose at his throat.

“Thank you, Chaton,” she whispered, sending electric shivers down his spine.

He held her to him tighter, trying not to get dizzy on the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo, oatmeal bodywash, and bakery smell that clung to her even while transformed.

“Sure thing, Princess,” he breathed. “…By the way, awesome work, as always. I didn’t think you could get any more amazing, but it looks like I was wrong,” he chuckled under his breath.

“I try,” Ladybug sighed.

“I see how hard you try,” he assured, falling in love with her all over again.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, and Ladybug nearly dozed off.

She was on the precipice of sleep when Chat suddenly came to a stop.

“Here we are, My Lady,” Chat whispered, gently lowering her to the balcony.

“Thanks for the ride, Chaton,” she replied, giving him a sleepy kiss on the cheek.

He gulped, his heart fluttering madly.

With a smile, she turned towards her skylight, giving him a parting finger wave.

“Marinette?” he called after her, voice a little too loud and a little too urgent.

She turned back, blinking curiously.

He bit his lip, unsure if he should continue. He suddenly felt desperate and fearful, as if he needed to say something now before his chance slipped away forever.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I know you said you didn’t think it was a good idea to date as superheroes, and I respect that. I think you have a good point, but…I need to know if I’d have a chance with you as a civilian. I need to—”

“—Chat Noir,” she sighed in complete exhaustion. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this right now. Can we talk about this later?”

“Just answer me one question,” he pressed. “If Adrien Agreste asked Marinette out for coffee, would she say yes?”

She blinked at him, too stunned to answer as her tired brain tried and failed to process the question.

“Non-platonic coffee,” Chat clarified in case there had been any doubt. “Like, not just as friends. Not a friendly coffee date, but an _actual_ coffee date. As in actually a date between two people who might be interested in each other romantically, but they’re not really sure yet, so they spend time together to see how things go so they can determine if a relationship with each other is something they want to pursue long-term.” He came to an abrupt stop as he realized he was babbling like an idiot.

His cheeks and the back of his neck were burning.

She just stared at him, not saying anything.

Internally, he was panicking.

Why wasn’t she responding?

Maybe he should say something else?

“You know. _That_ kind of date,” he added lamely. “Would you be interested in going on that kind of date with Adrien Agreste if he asked?”

Ladybug drew in a long, slow breath (her first since he’d brought up Adrien asking her out). “That depends,” she replied, voice only quivering slightly. “ _Is_ Adrien Agreste asking me to go on a coffee date with him?”

Tentatively, Chat nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, he is. I _am_. So…will you go get coffee with me, Marinette?”

She laughed a little giddily as she blushed and nodded. “I’ve been waiting two and a half years for you to ask me that.”

The surprise caused by this admission nearly took his feet out from under him.

She surged forward, giving his cheek a playful peck. “Text me tomorrow, and we’ll work out the details. Night, night, Adrien. Good patrol.”

With a spring in her step, Ladybug headed for the skylight, disappearing down into Marinette’s room.

In her wake, she left her partner scrambling to make sense of the evening.

He headed home in a daze, still trying to process the two girls he adored being the same person and perhaps returning his feelings.

Adrien collapsed on his bed with a happy, lovesick sigh. “I have a _chance_.”

“Mmhm,” Plagg hummed indifferently, munching on a chunk of Brie bigger than his head. “If you asked me, that was all rather anticlimactic. I thought there would be a bigger to do about you finding out Ladybug had been turning you down for yourself this whole time.”

Adrien sat up, wild-eyed, gaping at Plagg. “Wait. What?! _Adrien_ is the guy Ladybug’s been in love with this whole time?!”

Plagg groaned, inwardly slapping himself.

“Wait. That means that Marinette is in love with me too!” Adrien gasped, a look of exhilaration sweeping across his face.

“Yeah. You have fun squealing about that, Kid. I’m going to go hide in the sock drawer where it’s less shrill,” Plagg grumbled, lamenting how insufferable his ward was going to be for at least the next month.

“ _Plagg_ ,” Adrien whined as his kwami took his cheese and fled. “Come back! I need to talk about this with someone! This is the most important thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“Call Nino!” Plagg tossed back over his shoulder before slipping into the relative safety of the sock drawer.

“Oh. Great idea!” An excited grin broke out on Adrien’s lips as he grabbed the phone off his nightstand and navigated his favourites menu.

The

End

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. ^.^ Did you like it? Did you have a favourite part? A favourite line? I kind of love Chat being very explicit about what a date is and what goals he wishes to accomplish by dating Marinette. Meanwhile, Marinette is trying to process, "Chat equals Adrien. Chat loves Marinette equals Adrien loves Marinette. Adrien wants to take Marinette on a date. /I'm/ Marinette!" Though, I don't know. ^.^; Maybe you thought that part was dumb.
> 
> Also, I think I finally understand why the fandom invented "patrol" now. Saying "they're on patrol" is a lot less effort than coming up with some convoluted and unimportant reason for Ladybug and Chat Noir to both be out without there having to be an akuma. I need to give this plot device more credit. XD
> 
> Anyway! Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. Take care!
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/).


End file.
